


Disappearing Act

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Challenge: Sam/Gabriel Kink Meme, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Humor, Invisibility, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel disappears from sight and Sam gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappearing Act

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sam/Gabriel Kink Meme on Dreamwidth to the prompt: Sam/Gabriel, in the Impala. Also posted to Mmom.

Sam was trying to take a short nap in the back of the Impala when Gabriel popped in.

“My lucky day,” Gabriel said cheerfully. “I never get to ride shotgun.” He turned to smile over the back of the seat. “Hey, Sam.”

“Hey--“

“What do _you_ want?” Dean demanded, banging the steering wheel. “Unless this is an emergency, you’re not welcome in my car. You can see Sam tonight at the motel all you want when I don’t have to look at you two.”

Gabriel’s head turned to stare at Dean narrow-eyed and slowly smiled. “Sure thing, Dean,” he said, snapping his fingers and disappearing from the passenger seat.

Reappearing instantly straddling Sam’s lap. “Hi there, good-looking,” he murmured.

Sam opened his mouth and froze as Dean leaned over and stared right through Gabriel. “Sorry for chasing off your boyfriend, Samantha. Angel gives me the creeps.”

“Oookay…” Sam said, raising his eyebrows at Gabriel.

“Dean can’t see or hear me right now. After all, if he doesn’t appreciate my magnificent presence, the loss is all his. You, on the other hand, do appreciate me and shouldn’t be deprived.” Gabriel eyed him lasciviously and snapped again.

Sam grunted in shock. Not only was Gabriel completely naked but Sam’s suddenly rock-hard cock was firmly up his ass.

“You okay back there?” Dean asked.

“Fine,” Sam wheezed as Gabriel began rocking back and forth. “Just fine.”

“You certainly are,” Gabriel leered down at him. “Dean, your brother is one awesome stud with a delicious dick. I just can’t keep my hands off him. Wanna fuck him all day long. Hmm-mmm- _mm!_ ”

Sam glanced hurriedly over at Dean but he was driving and nodding his head to the music, completely unaware. He sighed in relief and smiled up at Gabriel.

Gabriel licked his lips and gave him a sultry smile in return. Then he threw back his head and moaned loudly enough to make Sam jump. “Oooooh, Sam. Oh, YES! Fuck me, baby. Fuck me harder!”

Biting his lips to keep from laughing out loud and alerting Dean, Sam gripped Gabriel hips and thrust up. The leather seat squeaked. Sam froze.

“Guess I’ll have to do all the work, kiddo. Just lie back and think of… well, me.”

It was some of the weirdest sex Sam had ever had (and with Gabriel that was saying a lot). He lay there unable to move or make a sound while Gabriel entertained himself by moaning at the top of his lungs and taunting an unaware Dean with lewd descriptions of Sam’s sexual charms.

Knowing that Dean couldn’t hear Gabriel wasn’t the same as _knowing_ it in his gut and there was no guarantee that Gabriel wouldn’t revert to the Trickster at any second. Plus it was weird yet hot that Dean was right there not two feet away. Adrenaline added that extra jolt to his pleasure and it was hard not to grab Gabriel and just let loose.

Just as it was getting really intense, Gabriel opened his eyes and stared at the back of Dean’s head. Then he put his hand on Sam’s to urge him to stroke faster and started riding fast and hard towards the finish line. Sam was almost there when Gabriel started shuddering and clenching around him, his come spurting out over Sam’s fist. Beautiful! Almost there… _Aaaaallmost…_

The impala suddenly turned off the road and parked. Sam's eyes widened in horror as Dean switched off the engine, opened his door, stepped out and reached for Sam's door handle.

Gabriel grinned evilly, gave one last deliciously vigorous swivel of his hips that tipped Sam over into orgasm, snapped his fingers and disappeared. That bastard!

"Wake up, Sammy! Time for lunch," Dean said loudly as he swung open the door that Sam was leaning heavily against. Sam fell backwards half-out of the car and looked up into Dean's mischievous upside-down face.

He didn't know whether to be grateful or pissed that Gabriel had snapped him back into his pants. On the one hand, not spurting in Dean's face, a definite plus; on the other, coming messily in his jeans, damn it. Sam grit his teeth and rolled over into a crouch in the parking lot until the shivers of pleasure subsided. Then he shakily stood up.

Dean leaned forward slightly and sniffed. "Dude, did you just jerk off in the car? You _did_! Gross!"

Okay, pissed. Definitely.


End file.
